Version 2006 - Ch 14
<<<< Previous Chapter --- Next Chapter >>> CAMP IDYLLIC I must have passed out, because I woke up as two men dragged me out of the cell and put me on the diagnostic bed of a Med-Bot Unit. The machine cleaned me and tended to my injuries. The robot talked to someone I couldn't see from my position. "Patient is in serious condition and severely dehydrated. The injuries sustained correspond to physical abuse. I must consult a doctor." A person answering out of my field of view." You consult no one. Do your job; fix him up so he looks presentable." I said: "Robot, I am Cadet Eric Olafson. I am held without charges and I have been tortured. Contact my superior officer, Commander Letsgo and file a report on my condition." "Acknowledged!" A bright flash hit the robot and the machine fell over in a tangled mass of molten Vari-plast, circuits and metal, I barley felt the added pain of the burns. "He won't do any reporting and you will die!" Said the voice. Someone else in the room had panic in his voice:" Admiral Swybin. We need to get him out of here. Chances are the robot already filed everything before you shot. It is certain however that the destruction of the med bot and discharge of a blaster raised alarms and someone is on its way!" Someone pressed an object against my neck and I heard a sharp hissing sound. My vision blurred and went dark. When I regained consciousness, I wore my uniform and was sitting in a small room with just a bench and a door. Only my hands where restrained in handcuffs. My head still spun and I was thirstier than ever before. It wasn't long when a marine came in and ordered me to my feet." They are waiting for you!" I struggled to my feet, fighting wobbly knees and went through the now open door into a court room! There was a panel of three Officers sitting behind a raised desk. I saw Olia, the Lieutenant and all the others sitting behind a barrier. A sense of relief came over me seeing them being alive and well. I also noticed Commander Letsgo and the other instructors A bell rang and everybody rose. Someone said:" This United States Navy proceeding against Midshipman 3rd Class Olafson is now in session. Commodore Stone proceeding!" Everyone sat down and the marine behind me pushed me forcefully into a seat. A blue skinned Lieutenant to the left stood and picked up a handheld E board." Midshipman Olafson is charged with causing bodily harm to a superior officer, destroying private property, theft and disobeying direct orders. He is further charged with treason by committing acts of espionage and collecting sensitive information for a foreign power." He then looked straight at me." Midshipman Olafson waived his right to legal counsel and refused to speak a SAG officer, but then the evidence is clear and this Kermac spy knows when he has lost. I present as Exhibit A his handwritten confession he did under his own free will and with me as witness present." I wanted to protest but my mouth would not obey me. I couldn't talk! The prosecuting officer looked at me:" How do you plead, Midshipman Olafson?" I was jerked to my feet by the Marine: I tried my best to say anything but no sound escaped my mouth. "The prosecutor sneered." The Midshipman refuses to answer." Olia got up." I object! Midshipman Olafson was not consulted by a SAG officer, he is physically unable to speak don't you see that? He needs medical attention!" The Commander banged his gavel." I order you to remain silent, Midshipman. You will only speak if you are ordered into the witness stand. If you continue to interrupt the proceedings I will have you held in contempt of court." Olia did not sit down." I shall report this to SAG and file a complaint. This is not right!" "You have been warned Midshipman. You are to vacate this court room. This court will not be black mailed by a mere Midshipman. Marines take that person out of my court room and make sure she is restricted to quarters until further notice." Two marines approached Olia and escorted her out. Limbur was about to get up and say something, but Commander Letsgo glared at him." Be silent Cadet. This is how we deal with spies and traitors. I have seen the evidence!" My last hope vanished. Even Letsgo was involved. Stone became agitated and hissed from the bench and pounded his gavel." I have the court room cleared if there are any more interruptions." Stone turned to the prosecuting officer:" Please continue! I want this to be over before dinner! Lieutenant Granger, please continue." The prosecutor nodded and said: "Midshipman Olafson broke into the main control room, obtained sensitive material and wanted to use the field expedition to meet with his Kermac handlers, what exactly happened is still under investigation but the Crawler Cat was damaged by a Kermac Duo Mine. That mine was illegally purchased by Ericson during his R&R at Perryton. We have the sworn statement of the weapons dealer filed as Exhibit B. During the aftermath, Olafson pretended to save lives and he caused the death of one of his comrades, disobeyed orders and attacked senior officers. We had no time to investigate the extent of his spy activities for the Kermac Conglomerate, but until we can conclude our investigation we recommend Olafson to be punished with 25 lashes of the whip and a permanent entry into his records be made. We also recommend he will be transferred to Maximum Security Colony Brisbane for the duration of 20 month so we can continue our investigation." Stone smiled." The court accepts this recommendation. We will not seek a full court martial for it offends our sense of honor to have such an exceptional deceiving person be trialed as an officer. Midshipman Olafson will receive 35 lashes at 0500 tomorrow. Midshipman Olafson you are herby ordered into custody of the United Stars Marine Corps Detention Facility Idyllic 2 and remain there until said time to receive your punishment and your transport leaves for Brisbane." --'—' I was angry at the system, angry at the unfair treatment. I was so furious I wanted to scream, but no sound escaped my lips. I was put in a regular cell, with working water. The cold water tasted like a gift from the gods. I hadn't been long in my new cell, when Commander Stone came and stood before the force field that separated him from me. "Admiral Swybin is an old friend of mine and if you ever open your mouth and tell what happened, I will make sure you disappear forever!" He pointed a small silvery device at me and I felt as if a lock had been opened in my mind. "Do I make myself clear?" "Your threats hold little value to me. I will expose you and that power abusing criminal you call Admiral. Go ahead and kill me now, do whatever you want. I will not keep quiet!" He laughed:" Oh but you will. You see you have a little Saresii Psionic device in your head. You will never be able to talk about it and in a few weeks you die, committing suicide. The device will drive you to it and there is nothing you can do about. No one will ever investigate, Brisbane is a very harsh place and suicide is not uncommon there. You won't be able to tell anyone, but you know you die. Isn't that something?" He giggled. "Oh I love these Saresii devices. Getting into a pissing contest with an Admiral wasn't a good idea!" He laughed as he left and closed the door. That night I had terrible nightmares. I knew he was right. I could not talk about it. Not a word came across my lips when I tried. Suddenly I had ideas about killing myself. While I tried to block it out the idea seemed better by the minute and was the solution to all my problems. The next morning, two marines woke me, led me to an Auto Dresser. The machine cleaned me, nanites remanufactured my uniform and in less than a minute. I was clean shaven, wore dress uniform. The sun was barley up when I was led out on the parade ground with a marine on each side. All Midshipmen seemed to be here, assembled and standing in attention. Ten marines had old fashioned drums and played a steady solemn beat. We learned about these archaic traditions in military history class. Corporal punishment had been reintroduced in 3500 for severe crimes committed by military personnel. Thirty five lashes was the maximum punishment that could be administered without going before a Court martial tribunal. Everything seemed so unreal to me. Swybar kept his promise and I did get what he said I would get. His father did make this all happen. Commander Letsgo stepped before me and his metallic face was unreadable. He ripped the rank insignia from my sleeves." I had great hopes for you. It turned out you have been a murderer and a spy! You deserve worse than this!" The Marines tied me to a metal frame. Arms and legs spread, forming an X. A man all dressed in black wearing a tight fitting black mask stepped into my field of view: "Do you want a rubber block to bite on? It will help with the pain!" "No! Do your thing and get it over with." I couldn't protest or say anything against the Admiral or the Commander, but I said:" Your mask won't help. I will get justice and you will pay!" He snorted a laugh and walked out of my sight. Someone read the charges and the punishment. The Drum beat stopped. Something alien seemed to creep inside me and I could hear Narth's voice!" My friend I know. Don't despair. I am in you and I am awake now. That primitive Saresii device has no power over you no more." This sudden contact by my friend, took away all fear. I wasn't alone! Narth knew about the device and he would do something about it! My shirt was ripped away and I could hear Commander Stones voice:" Let him have it Sergeant and let him have it good! Execute the punishment!" The first stroke bit into my back. I promised myself not to give them anything and not scream or beg. I think I did scream, but I was certain I didn't beg. After the tenth stroke I lost count and around the twentieth I passed out. Someone splashed me with cold water, but it didn't do much for me and I think I passed out again. What happened after the last stroke, I didn't know. Category:Adventures of the Tigershark - Version 2006